Shark
disambiguation: may also refer to Great White Shark or King Shark. Shark or Sherman Shackley was the alias of Gunther Hardwicke, member of The Terrible Trio. He wore the mask of a shark's head. History Gunther Hardwicke was an ambitious criminal and inventor. Two of his colleagues, Warren Lawford and Armand Lydecker banded together as the Terrible Trio. Each of them wore business suits accompanied by masks suggestive of their personality and/or specified talents. Hardwicke became the Shark, while Lawford and Lydecker became known as the Fox and the Vulture (respectively). The Terrible Trio began committing crimes in Gotham City, but were foiled on two occasions by the efforts of Batman and Robin. The Shark and his allies later relocated to Portsmouth City where they established the investment firm of Fisk, Shackley and Volper. One of their chief clients was Praeda Industries, a corporation responsible for the creation of the A39 steroid. The Shark's involvement with Praeda earned the attention of the new Doctor Mid-Nite, whose unique gifts were spawned from the A39 drug. Mid-Nite exposed the Terrible Trio's illegal schemes and each of them were sentenced to a total of 800 years in prison. A short time later, the Shark turned on his former partners and attempted to kill them after faking his own death. The Fox and the Vulture replaced Hardwicke (also known as Shackley) in the Terrible Trio with Warren White - the Great White Shark. In other media *In Batman: The Animated Series, the Terrible Trio are bored, rich men versions of Warren Lawford, Armand Lydecker, and Gunther Hardwick (voiced by Peter Scolari). Each of them inherited family fortunes. Hardwick's father was a shipping magnate. They had the influence and power to turn to crime. They assume the identities of Fox, Vulture, and Shark, respectively. The creatures they select represent Land, Air, and Water, and each element is also where a majority of their money came from. Although they strike Gotham hard in the beginning, they are ultimately sent to jail after being defeated by Batman. *A different version of the Trio appear in the fifth season of The Batman. This version of the Shark is called Justin instead of Gunther Hardwicke. For more information see Shark (The Batman). *The Terrible Trio appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Return of the Fearsome Fangs" with Shark having no dialogue. This version of the Terrible Trio are bored millionaires who become martial artists that wear masks of the animals they represent. As members of the Shadow Clan, they plan to steal the Wudang Totem from its respective temple, first killing off the last line of defense: Master Wong Fei. Batman and Bronze Tiger end up battling them to protect the Wudang Temple. When the Terrible Trio obtains the Wudang Totem, they turn into monstrous versions of the animals they represent. Attempting to take over Hong Kong, they are stopped by Batman and Bronze Tiger who managed to use the Wudang Totem's powers to become monstrous versions of the animals they represent. Category:Villains